Girl's School
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 11 Tema: Genderbend Esta es una academia exclusiva para señoritas, a diferencia de otras instituciones no somos obligadas a llevar un uniforme como tal, somos libres de usar la vestimenta que deseemos, pero mejor me dejó de rollos.


**Pues como vi que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.** **  
** **La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3** **  
** **y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanización Simple.**

 **Como el tema es genderbend los personajes sufrirán un cambio de nombre (algunos serán súper obvios y otros con harto esfuerzo lol)**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Girl's School~**

 _Esta es una academia exclusiva para chicas, no estamos obligadas a usar uniforme, pero sí tenemos prohibido tener conductas inapropiadas, aunque aquí hay algunas a las que les vale madre._

Caminando por los pasillos del internado, iba una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, llevaba una falda a cuadros roja, una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco negro, un lazo rojo en el cuello y una pequeña capa oscura que llegaba a medio brazo, botines tacón de aguja negros y medias a medio muslo del mismo color.

—Con la de trabajo que tenemos y está mensa proponiendo otro evento. — Suspiró resignada.

— ¡Señorita Kashu! — Le llamó una chica de cabellos verdes atados en una coleta alta.

 _Presentación rápida, está chica de cabellos verdes es Aoi Nikkari, es la "mejor amiga" de la tesorera del consejo estudiantil._

 _Es la hermana de Juzu y se la pasa haciendo bromas todo el tiempo, pese a su amable y gentil apariencia es una ávida fan de la lucha libre, cada que se presentan luchadores, sobre todo mexicanos, ella acude a las funciones._

— ¿Hmm? — La chica miró extrañada a la otra. — ¿Qué pasa Aoi?

— ¿Recuerda el reportaje que harían sobre el internado? — Preguntó sonriente.

— ¿Ah?, sí. — Dijo después de haberlo meditado un poco. — ¿Por qué?

La peliverde sonrió.

— ¡No me digas! — Dijo alterada, Aoi asintió. — ¡Rayos! — Dio media vuelta y se echó a correr a donde yacía la rectora.

 _Y cómo ya es de esperarse, es a mí a quién le terminan cargando de trabajo_.

Llegó agitada a su destino, respiró lo más profundo que pudo.

—A mal paso, darle prisa. — Recuperó su postura y entró a la oficina. — ¡Con su permiso!

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas! — Habló una chica de cabellos azul-oscuro y ojos azules, llevaba una falda azul marino, medias y camisa blanca, zapatos negros y una torera azul celeste.

 _Ella es Yassy, hija única de los Yamatonokami, una poderosa familia empresarial de Japón, y no, no es una altanera, sólo que cuando se enoja saca una actitud un tanto psicópata._

—No me lo tomes a mal pero, ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó la azabache señalando a la peliazul-oscuro y después al piso.

La otra rió. —No seas tan borde. — Pidió. —Mandaron esto. — Dijo extendiendo un sobre.

La azabache caminó un poco hasta llegar frente a la otra, tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

 **"Lamentamos informarles que no hay quienes cubran la nota, esperamos ponernos en contacto próximamente y fijar otro día para la entrevista."**

A la chica le dio un tic. — ¡Esa maldita lo intuía y aun así me hizo correr! — Apretó la hoja en su mano con rabia. — ¡La voy a matar! — Gritó saliendo de la oficina, dispuesta a encontrar a Aoi.

—Sea por Dios. — Soltó Yass cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

Hecha una furia iba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, como tal, sabía que Aoi no estaría cerca, no sabiendo cómo le iba a ir, por lo tanto tenía que dar con "el punto débil" y esa era…

— ¡Kirie! — Gritó apenas visualizó a una castaña de cabello corto, bastante alta, la chica portaba una falda de tablas larga hasta el tobillo de color gris, zapatos de piso cafés, una camisa blanca manga larga y encima de esta un chal verde helecho.

 _Kirie Sanjo, es la primogénita de la familia Sanjo —cuatro hijas—_ _y la mayor de las trillizas, la familia Sanjo está especializada en el mundo del entretenimiento, es la tesorera del consejo, "mejor amiga" de Aoi, no sé cómo es que se lleva bien con Aoi, a ella le desagrada la violencia, además es muy comprensiva y sobre protectora con su hermanita._

— ¿Si? — Peguntó un poco nerviosa al ver que la fiera de ojos carmesí se le acercaba con un aura tan agresiva que el pasillo de repente quedó casi desértico.

— ¿En dónde está? — Cuestionó apretando los puños.

— ¿Quién? — Dijo haciéndose la tonta.

—No finjas demencia, ¡Jirafa!

 _Conozco a Kirie lo suficiente como para saber que el ser llamada "Jirafa" la saca de sus casillas, no es por ser mala onda, pero 179 cm de estatura en una mujer es algo fuera de lugar._

A Kirie se le hincho una venita en la frente, más no echo de cabeza a la otra. —No es demencia. — Soltó de forma inusualmente áspera. —Con su permiso, tengo trabajo que hacer. — Dio media vuelta y se fue a la sala del consejo.

—Tsk — La azabache volvió a respirar profundo.

 _Si no habló ella, entonces… alguna de sus hermanas sabrá._

Emprendió camino al gimnasio.

Tras unos minutos llegó al gimnasio y notó algo inusual, las puertas de este estaban cerradas, abrió una de las puertas y se adentró, a simple vista lucia deshabitado. Y ella pudo quedarse con esa idea…

—Mph…

— ¿Para qué te tapas la boca?, no hay nadie aquí.

La última frase se escuchó como un suave murmullo.

—P-p-pero…

—Shhh~, enseguida haré que se te quite lo penosa.

La presidenta se acercó sigilosamente hasta poder oír más claramente.

— ¡E-e-espera! — Oyó una voz suplicante.

—A penas estoy acariciando sobre la ropa y ya estas mojada. — Dijo burlona. —No desesperes, te haré sentir bien.

—No lo creo, cerdas. — Dijo la azabache asomándose por un lado del telar del pequeño escenario que había en el gimnasio.

— ¡Kiyomi! — Gritaron las dos involucradas.

 _Este par de cerdas que ven aquí, también son parte del consejo estudiantil._

— ¡N-n-n-n-n-no es lo que parece! — Dijo una chica de cabellos largos de color plata-cenizo y ojos guinda, misma que se puso de pie bajándose la falta y acomodándose adecuadamente la ropa.

Su traje consistía de un vestido color crema estilo lolita, encima de este una especie de abrigo sin mangas de tonos lilas y azules, una cinta roja atravesaba su cintura y en los extremos llevaba pompones blancos, medias blancas y zapatos rojos de piso.

— ¿Ah, no? — Preguntó Kiyomi mirando a ambas chicas. — ¿Entonces ustedes no estaban a punto de coger? — Barrió con la mirada a la pelinaranja que quería matarle con la mirada.

La peliplata se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

—Entonces si es lo que parece. — Dijo cínica la pelinaranja poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Miwa! — Gritó la más baja con la cara más roja que antes.

La mencionada alzó los hombros restándole importancia, la chica media 185 cm, portaba una falda negra a la mitad del muslo, una camisa de manga corta color púrpura y un collar de cuentas rojas, medias negras hasta la rodilla y unos botines negros. Su cabello estaba cortado a capas y las puntas estaban levemente alzadas.

 _La pequeña ukeada es Ima Sanjo, la cuarta de las Sanjo, es muy enérgica y rara vez se queda quieta, precisamente la vine a buscar aquí ya que es muy buena en gimnasia y encima lo adora. La otra es Miwa Musashibo, hija de Benkei Musashibo, uno de los principales patrocinadores de la escuela. Ambas son vocales del consejo._

 _Se conocen desde pequeñas y han sido pareja desde hace 4 años, como podrán notar, suelen "jugar" muy seguido._

—No me importa si follan o no, pero no mamen. — Dijo Kiyomi fastidiada.

—Lo que a ti te hace falta es un buen revolcón con Yass. — Soltó Miwa.

 _¡Hija de…!_

— ¡Miwa! — Ima jaló a su _novia_ para que dejará de provocar a la azabache.

—Aww~~ — Soltó la más alta. —Está bien, dejaré de molestarla. — Dijo agachándose un poco para ponerse a la altura de la otra. —Pero esto no va a quedarse así. — Atrapó los labios de la menor, demandando un beso que les había sido interrumpido.

— ¿En dónde está Aoi? — Preguntó ignorando la escena.

No recibió respuesta alguna, era más que obvio que Miwa callaría a Ima sólo para fastidiarle. Kiyomi se fue mentando madres internamente.

— _Ya sólo me quedan esas dos, pero seguro que no mencionan a la otra sólo para hacerle favor a Kirie._ — Bufó molesta dirigiéndose a su destino inicial.

Llegó a la sala y entró sin avisar, estaba completamente fastidiada. Ahí vio a una albina, una peliazul más oscuro que la Yamatonokami y a la peliverde.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! — Dijo señalando a la peliverde.

—Tomando el té y comiendo bocadillos. — Dijo sonriente.

— ¡Sera-!

Fue interrumpida por la segunda de las Sanjo. —Ya, ya, anda siéntate. — Invitó a la azabache.

La chica llevaba un vestido blanco —similar al de Ima— con detalles dorados y negros, encima un chal azul turquí con lunas dibujadas.

 _Ella es Mika Sanjo, nació dos minutos después de Kirie, no se pasa la reglas por el trasero como suele hacer Ima cuando se junta con Miwa, pero tampoco es muy cumplida con sus tareas administrativas, ella es la secretaria del consejo, pero se la pasa comiendo y bebiendo el té con sus dos hermanas o platicando con una rubia recién llegada._

—Toma. — Le dijo la albina extendiéndole una taza de té de jazmín.

La albina abrió sus ojos dejando ver el color rojizo de estos, vestía una falda blanca y una camisa amarillo gualdo, medias blancas y zapatos negros de piso, su cabello llegaba a la altura de su espalda baja y lo llevaba atado con una cinta negra.

 _Ella es Kogi Sanjo, nació tres minutos después de Mika, es igual o más vale madre que Mika, ella es la vicepresidenta, lo que es ella y Kirie no usan ropa muy llamativa, son fan de la simplicidad, a Kogi le gusta mucho la danza, por ello suele ser la primera en promover eventos culturales, parece ser la única que heredo el amor por el público._

 _Ahora que lo pienso… Diferimos mucho todas las del consejo._

La chica comenzó a llorar internamente.

 _¿Qué criterios usaron para elegirnos? ¡Somos completamente incompatibles!_

 **~0~**

 _Esta es una academia exclusiva para chicas, no estamos obligadas a usar uniforme, pero sí tenemos prohibido tener conductas inapropiadas, por alguna razón terminé haciendo equipo con un grupo de taradas._

 _Por cierto soy Kiyomi Kashu, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas aquí, yo no provengo de una familia reconocida o adinerada, mi padre es Kenji Kashu, es un artesano y siempre ha procurado que no me falte nada, sí, soy hija única, mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía tres años._

 _Conozco a Yass desde la primaria, hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, pero eso no evitó que forjásemos una buena amistad._

 _Pero bueno, regresando al tema central, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ahora nos preparamos para una actividad que nunca antes se había llevado a cabo en la academia._

 _Rezo para no perder la cordura con el equipo que me tocó._

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Y Kiyo no pudo colgar a Aoi xD**

 **Estuve investigando un poco sobre la temática generbend y según entendí se da por tres motivos.**

 **1.- El prota cambia de genero por alguna razón (magia china vudú prehistórica)**

 **2.- Se disfraza del sexo opuesto con "x" finalidad.**

 **3.- AU en el que nació del otro sexo.**

 **Así que bueno!**

 **Aquí los nenes convertidos en nenas porque así lo quisieron mis ovarios.**

 **Lol**

 **Espero que les gustase ;)**

 **No olviden dejar un bonito rw**


End file.
